Question 118 (The Impossible Quiz 2)
Question 118 in The Impossible Quiz 2 is the eighteenth question of Chris's Incredible 20, the third-to-last question in the game, and the final safe question of the game. It is a 10-second bomb question, and the task you're given is to "Press Tab 50 times!", with the 50 highlighted in red. The question is pretty much yelling at you to do so, considering the size of the letters in proportion to the question screen. To get through this question, though, you must not press the Tab key. In fact, you have to do absolutely nothing. This is because pressing the Tab key at any point during the main Quizzes of the series will result in an immediate Game Over, since the Tab button can be used for highlighting clickable objects in Flash files, and it just wouldn't be fun if you were to cheese your way through trick questions. As soon as the bomb reaches the 2 seconds mark, the task will fade away and a new message will appear on its place: "Actually, don't bother. You'll DIE!" (with die written in red) then, right before the bomb reaches zero, you'll get the "Correct" screen and move on to the next question. It should be noted that you can actually use a Fusestopper in this question, but the outcome will be the same: you'll move on to the next question right before the tenth second, making Fusestoppers function like Skips in this question, though doing this is just a waste of a power-up. Mobile version Surprisingly, this question's mechanism was left intact in the iOS release of The Impossible Quiz 2; however, instead of telling you to "Press Tab 50 times!", the task in this question will actually tell you to "Touch the screen 50 times!". The odd thing about the mobile version of this question is that you don't have a reason for not touching the screen, since you have been pretty much doing so for the whole game, unlike the Tab key, which has an actual reason for being prohibited. The question is pretty much requiring you to take a leap of faith here. You must not touch the screen at all during this question, not even on the "Correct" screen. Another difference with the Flash version is that the task will fade into the second message right when the timer reaches 1 second instead of 2, and the bomb will stop ticking down as soon as the second message appears on screen. Unlike the Flash version of this question, you cannot use your Fusestopper in here, though for some reason you can still use your Skips; also, touching the screen isn't something that's prohibited throughout the entire series, it only takes a life away from you in this question, so in the Mobile version the question isn't safe. Trivia *The "118" in the sign Chris is holding right before the beginning of this question was written in Wingdings (2 open folders for the 1's, and a mouse for the 8). *Any bomb in a safe question must be a dud (otherwise it would yield a game over), while every other dud-bomb question has clickable objects that can take a life away or cause an instant game over. *This is the only safe question in Chris' Incredible 20. *This is one of five questions in the Impossible Quiz series in which the correct answer is to do nothing. The others are: **Question 94 from the original Impossible Quiz **Question 88 from this quiz **Question 68 from The Impossible Quiz Book **Question 122 from The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Questions Category:Chris's Incredible 20 Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:Bomb Questions Category:Safe Questions Category:Dud Bomb Questions